


Picayune

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [96]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie might be drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picayune

Hobbie didn’t look as though he were drunk, but Wedge had a difficult time recognizing Hobbie’s different moods and states of being so he wasn’t entirely sure his judgement was to be trusted. He knew that his friend had as much to drink as everyone else, and he felt as though he were slightly drunk. Hobbie just stared at Wes though, as impassive as ever, so it wasn’t obvious one way or the other.

“Hobbie, I can’t tell if you are planning to kill Wes, an idea I’m sure we’ve all entertained once or twice a month since meeting him, or if you are just really drunk and not focusing well.” Wedge nudged his shoulder and Hobbie looked at him, moving extremely slowly as though he couldn’t quite make himself look away from Wes.

Tycho’s hand passed in front of Hobbie’s face and the Ralltiiran didn’t even blink. “Okay, this is getting a little creepy.” He hesitated as Hobbie’s gaze flicked up to him, “Are you alright?”

“Sure, fine. Whatever.” Hobbie’s attention went back to Wes, and he began staring again, ignoring Wedge and Tycho.

For his part, Wes didn’t notice anything because he was resting his head against the tabletop and had his eyes closed. Tycho was almost sure that he was sleeping, but every once in a while Wes would mumble something that was a fitting response to their conversation.

“No killing Wes?” Wedge nudged Hobbie again, and the other man shook his head without giving a verbal response. “Good. The data-work for that would be a hassle.”

Hobbie looked at him again, his eyes half-closed, “Data-work. Because our lives don't amount to a _picayune_ in the great scheme of things, except to create more data-work somewhere.” His attention turned back to Wes, and he nodded to himself.

Wedge and Tycho exchanged concerned glances, “Maybe we should get them both back to base, before he gets more maudlin or Wes starts sleeping on the floor.”


End file.
